La ultima batalla
by Red Fox 1203
Summary: Que pasara cuando el mal desate todo su poder? podran manejarlo?
1. La mision

El estaba en el sacrilion deluxe hotel muy nervioso pues había citado a Krystal para decirle algo muy importante.

Finalmente llego Krystal al hotel donde la había citado Fox pero en sus ojos se notaba algo diferente había frialdad en sus ojos, como cuando el la había sacado del equipo para protegerla, pero esos días habían quedado atrás y ellos habían vuelto a salir

Armándose de valor le pregunto con voz temblorosa y bastantes nervios, Krystal ¿te casarías conmigo? Pregunto mientras se arrodillaba y sacaba un anillo.

Pero muy diferente a la respuesta que él esperaba, ella le contesto ¡no Fox, lo siento pero no me casare contigo, yo no te amo! Y salió corriendo mientras Fox se quedaba con la boca abierta y salió tras ella. Cuando la alcanzo le dio la vuelta y pudo ver como ella se convirtió en un vapor azul que subió al cielo.

Fox se levanto sobresaltado y bañado de sudor,

uff, todo fue un sueño, dijo, se levanto y se cercioro de que el anillo estaba sobre su mesa de noche fue a lavarse la cara, constantemente ese sueño lo había estado atormentando.

Eso fue lo que le conto a Falco al día siguiente,

hey, amigo no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, le respondió su buen amigo emplumado. durante muchos años se molestaron, pero finalmente habian logrado llegar a la amistad.

Falco salió del café donde había hablado con Fox.

Fox se quedo ahí preguntándose mentalmente como podría pedirle matrimonio a Krystal, ¿Qué pasaría si ese sueño se hacía realidad?, el no sabría cómo reaccionar a algo así, pero, después de un rato se dio cuenta que era una tontería, pues él la amaba y sabia que ella lo amaba de la misma manera y sabia que nada haría más feliz a los dos que estar unidos ``Hasta que la muerte los separe´´.

Aunque eso tendría que esperar que esperar pues el General Peppy lo había llamado para informarle de una nueva amenaza y tendría que verlo a las 10:00 aun eran las 9:35 pero ya que no tenía nada más que hacer se fue directo a las oficinas centrales de la milicia Corneriana.

Increíblemente el General estaba sin nada que hacer así que dejo pasar a Fox de una vez.

Buenos días Fox, dijo el general peppy

Buenos días General, respondió Fox

Pues bien ¿para qué me llamo General?

Pues fíjate que hace algunos meses, nuestro sistema de investigación descubrió un apareto capaz de reflejar cualquier señal de radar y visualización, creado por Andross, al descubrir este aparato se creyó que podría estar ocultando alguna maquina en su viejo laboratorio, así que le pedí al jefe de investigaciones; Beltino Toad que creara un dispositivo capaz de detectar vibraciones electromagnéticas, después cuando ya estuvo listo, mandamos un grupo de reconocimiento a Venom y, efectivamente había una arma del tamaño, digamos que de este edificio.

¿Y que se supone que hace esta máquina?

Pues bien para resumírtelo, aquí el comisionado Beltino te explicara.

En ese momento Beltino apareció en la sala con lo que parecía ser un dispositivo con forma hexagonal lo apreto y de inmediato apareció unos planos holográficos de esta súper arma

Pues bien como podrás ver esta máquina parece devastadora aunque lo único que hace es soltar pulsos electromagnéticos de gran potencia, destructores sin embargo no lo suficiente como para ser clasificado de gran poder. explico Beltino

Espere ¿para que se molestaría Andross en hacer una maquina tan grande y complicada si no hace gran cosa?, yo vi armas más pequeñas y devastadoras que esa, dijo Fox confundido

Excelente pregunta Fox nosotros también nos la hicimos, respondió Beltino, pero tras revisar más a fondo descubrimos que planeaba sacar un magnetar de su órbita y enviarlo hacia Corneria.

Disculpe la interrupción comisionado pero ¿Qué es un magnetar?

Es una estrella muerta, bastante pequeña, pero por falta de la gravedad forma energía electromagnética devastadora.

Guau, eso hubiera sido terrible y ¿si tenía el arma para destruirnos porque no lo hizo de una vez? pregunto Fox

De pronto el semblante de Beltino cambio a uno bastante preocupado, Si lo hizo Fox, pero Andross no tenia idea que otro planeta iba a pasar por alli

¿Qué planeta era? pregunto Fox

Díselo tu, le dijo Beltino a Peppy

No,díselo tu, le contesto Peppy

No, tu

No, tu

No, tu

A ya parenle por favor dijo Fox, ¡que me diga alguien!

Esta bien, se lo diré yo, dijo Peppy mientras se sentaba junto a Fox.

¿Y bien?

Ese planeta era, Peppy trago en seco antes de proseguir, Era, era

Era cual?

Cerinia, dijo finalmente Peppy

No, no puede ser, el rostro de Fox estaba en blanco, que se supone que le dire a Krystal ahora que lo se?

Contamos en que lograras guardar el secreto Fox, ademas hay cosas mas importantes.

¿Como que? pregunto Fox

La maquina fue robada

Que ¿cómo pudo ser robada?

Sospechamos que lo hizo alguien que sabía de los planes de Andross y valiéndose de esta información hizo cálculos y al enterarse de donde estaba se dirigió a Venom pero al no verla ahí, empezó a buscar con un radar y dio cuentas con él, los guardias dijeron que hubo una explosión y al ver la maquina estaba desapareciendo por un rayo tele transportador.

Ya entendí pero ¿Qué podemos hacer si ya tienen el dispositivo, para salvar a Corneria?

Pues primero, necesita un magnetrón que pasan cerca de Lylat cada 6 años, así que tienen por lo menos 4 meses para que pase el siguiente magnetrón cerca de aquí.

OK, pero slippy anda en aquas con su novia Amanda y dudo que quiera venir a otra misión

Por Slippy no te preocupes ya lo contactamos y si vendrá y en cuanto a mí, no podre ir pero con gusto reclutaremos a alguien de la academia ¿aceptas?

Si claro que si

Está bien te enviare los datos, ya puedes irte

Gracias Señor y acto seguido salió de la oficina del General mientras pensaba.

Rayos y ahora que hare, hmp tendré que esperar para pedirle compromiso a Krystal

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Hey, cambie el capitulo porque tenia muchas faltas de retorica, pero es sentimiento es el mismo. je je

Pd, les daria un avance exclusivo pero ya presione "save"


	2. El nuevo recluta

Academia militar de Corneria

1:00 pm

El equipo Star Fox, tras mucho analizar los datos de los estudiantes de la academia optaron por un estudiante es especial llamado Kaison Fixiel, Hijo del comandante Fixiel, a quien se le atribuía, por ser un gran piloto, muy bueno en combate mano a mano, y según se rumoreaba y, efectivamente decía en su expediente era un tirador infalible, y además lo más importante es que, es muy confiable, algo muy importante pues, considerando lo que Pigma había hecho al Star Fox original, Fox no quería correr el mismo destino de su padre, vendido por un maldito cerdo, que al final le toco su destino y como se dice ``al que espada mata, a espada muere`` .

En fin era el individuo perfecto para el equipo, además de guapo, según el comentario de la propia Krystal. Obviamente Fox se puso algo celoso al oír esto y más cuando descubrió que era cierto pues Kaison, siendo un zorro ártico era bastante atractivo y si se interesaba por Krystal bien le podría dar pelea dura a Fox. Pero el trato de no alarmarse, pues sabía que Krystal lo había dicho de broma para fastidiarlo un poco.

En este momento estaban entrando al campus hacia la oficina del director Usumarabi, quien era aunque un cocodrilo, era muy comprensivo con todos y les caía bien a todos los estudiantes. Fox sonrió recordando a su antiguo director, el fastidioso señor Keipler, ah que tiempos, pensó mientras caminaban hacia el despacho del director, cuando pasaron enfrente de la habitación B 142, más específicamente la antigua habitación de Fox, cuando estuvo en el Campus, y se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba desierta, y que escrito en letras doradas, encima de la puerta estaba escrito lo siguiente: Esta habitación fue usada por Fox Mccloud héroe de las guerras de Lylat y destructor de científico Andross, así pues el campus ha dispuesto esta habitación en honor a este héroe, y solo será permitido su uso a aquel que porte el apellido Mccloud.

Fox se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que el campus hiso eso y que una habitación había sido consagrada a su nombre, pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso pues sus amigos que ya habían llegado al final del pasillo lo estaban llamando.

Ya voy, respondió Fox al darse cuenta que se había quedado rezagado, cuando llego Falco ya había tocado la puerta del director y este les acababa de abrir la puerta.

Star Fox, exclamo al ver quiénes eran. Pasen, pasen el General me anuncio que vendrían.

¿Ya eligieron al nuevo recluta de Star Fox?

Si director, respondió Fox tras mucho analizar nos decidimos por Kaison Fixiel.

Um, el hijo del comandante Fixiel, una excelente decisión, es uno de los mejores estudiantes de por aquí.

Bien lo llamare enseguida, y acto seguido presiono un botón debajo del escritorio y llamo por el intercomunicador, Kaison Fixiel presentarse a la oficina del director con todas sus pertenencias, y apago el intercomunicador. Entonces Fox hablo

Disculpe director ¿no tenemos que llenar papeles o alguna otra cosa?

No, no es necesario Fox, el General Peppy ya se encargo de eso.

Gracias director.

En esas estaban cuando un zorro, bastante agitado entro por la puerta, bastante extrañado por que lo habían llamado con todas sus pertenencias.

Buenas tardes, Kaison dijo el director

Buenas tardes director, le respondió el zorro. De pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de otras personas, se giro un poco y se quedo pasmado. ¡ El equipo Star Fox estaba ahí enfrente a él ¡ se les quedo viendo a todos pero en especial a la hermosa zorra azul que estaba a la par de Fox, ella no se dio cuenta de esa mirada, pero Fox si, sin embargo decidió hacer caso omiso a esa mirada entre asombrada e inquisitiva. Sin embargo por adentro no estaba muy tranquilo pues a Kaison se le notaba cierta atracción hacia Krystal, pero decidió no preocuparse por eso y, saliendo de sus pensamientos se paro y saludo a Kaison, quien le correspondió el saludo, todavía asombrado.

Después de que todos los miembros del Star Fox lo saludaron el Director Usumarabi le dirigió la palabra a Kaison.

Creo que te preguntas que haces aquí ¿no es así?

Pues de hecho si

Pues me alegra decirte que el equipo Star Fox necesitaba reclutar a alguien, y te escogieron a ti.

Q….Que pregunto Kaison, que por poco y se desmallaba si no fuera porque Falco que estaba atrás de él lo detuvo y lo paro otra vez mientras le daba unas pequeñas cachetadas para que recobrara el conocimiento.

Cuando por fin logro que recuperara el conocimiento, Fox le pregunto

Y bien ¿aceptas?

Kaison no contesto, estaba como en una especie de shock, cuando el Director se paro y le susurro en el oído a Kaison.

Oye, no es por nada pero te recomiendo que digas que sí.

S….SI acepto

Excelente, ahora tenemos que irnos Slippy ya está en el Great Fox esperándonos.

De acuerdo y todos salieron excepto Kaison que se quedo ahí parado en la puerta hasta que Falco le grito ¡hey que esperas¡

Ya voy, le contesto Kaison siguiéndolos, sin creerse todavía lo que estaba pasando.

Hangar 32 Aeropuerto de Corneria City

2:58 pm

El equipo Star Fox por fin llego al aeropuerto después de casi 40 minutos de andar conduciendo y se dirigieron al Hangar 32 donde Slippy los fue a recibir.

Hola chicos, cuánto tiempo ha y tú debes ser el nuevo ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Kaison

Bonito nombre, bueno que están esperando pasen, pasen el Great Fox ya casi está listo.

De acuerdo gracias slippy y todos entraron al Great Fox.

¿Bien que hacemos primero?, pregunto Krystal

Pues de primero vayan a sus habitaciones, yo me encargare de llevar a Kaison a su habitación dijo Fox

Bueno y todos se fueron a su habitación y Fox llevo a Kaison a su habitación pero antes de darle su tarjeta le dijo

Ehh Kaison, ¿sí Fox? ¿A ti te gusta Krystal? Pregunto Fox bastante preocupado.

A Kaison le tomo desprevenido la pregunta, pero decidió decir la verdad

Fox no te diré que no me parece atractiva, bastante atractiva de hecho, pero tengo razones por las cuales no intentaría conquistarla.

Y ¿Cuáles son? Quiso saber Fox

Pues la primera es que ya sé que ustedes dos se atraen y la segunda, y más importante, ya tengo una novia esperándome en la academia.

Pues que bueno saberlo, dijo Fox, su voz sonaba muy aliviada. Ten tu tarjeta de acceso y que descanses.

Gracias, Kaison tomo su tarjeta y entro a su cuarto lo que le asombro. El cuarto era de un color azul metálico intenso, una cama tamaño King, y justo a la par una gran ventana en la que se veía el hermoso cielo de Corneria. Del otro lado un ropero enorme, metálico igualmente color azul y que se abria por medio de un botón que había en una pantalla táctil. Enfrente de la cama había una televisión de 42 pulgadas, el control era una pequeña tableta con números táctiles. Justo pegado a la cama había un sofá color azul marino y a la par de la tele había un panel táctil que sirve como computadora. Después de haber visto esto, Kaison se dirigió al baño para asombrarse más que nunca pues la puerta automáticamente se abrió y después que Kaison pasara se cerro de modo que si otra persone intentaba entrar no podría hasta que Kaison saliera. Adentro del baño había azulejo color azul marino y el piso de color similar.

En el lavabo había un panel que indicaba si querías el agua fría o caliente. A la par estaba el inodoro que también tenía unos botones y que al apacharlos la tapa se abría o se cerraba. Un poco más al centro había un jacuzzi que también sirve como bañera, y más a la derecha había una cabina de ducha. Ansioso se desvistió y se metió a la cabina para ver un panel táctil fácil de manejar, que indicaba la temperatura en la que el agua caería. Kaison configuro la temperatura y después el panel mostro otra página que indicaba si se iba a querer el agua en modo normal o masaje, Kaison lo puso en masaje y de inmediato apareció una tercera página donde indicaba si quería que callera agua de arriba o también frontal, Kaison lo puso en frontal y de inmediato una agua tibia empezó a mojar a Kaison, pero el agua no solo venia de arriba, sino que de todos lados salieron unos tubitos que empezaron a lanzar agua a presión dándole un masaje a Kaison que le encanto. Al terminar se puso ropa limpia y salió de allí solo para dirigirse a la cama y dormir un poco. Cuando se acostó se dio cuenta que todo lo que le estaba pasando era real, y que tendría que dar todo su empeño para lo que viniera.

_Continuara….._

* * *

Ahí se recuerdan de dejar sus review, y si tienen una idea u opinión acerca de la obra déjenla yo con mucho gusto la tomare en cuenta.

Por cierto gracias a Ray Wolf por su comentario y no se desesperen que muy pronto vendrá el siguiente capítulo hasta entonces.


	3. La primera batalla

Comando Central de Katina

6:37pm

Los Guardias vigilaban el perímetro, bastante aburridos por cierto ya que hacía días, semanas quizá no había ninguna amenaza, ladrón siquiera y la verdad se preguntaban si habría un poco de acción.

Adentro de la base, los escuadrones Husky y Bulldog estaban igual, sin saber que más hacer, aparte de jugar póker, blackjack, o algún otro juego de baraja.

En cambio, el comandante Bill Grey estaba enfrascado en unos planos para las mejoras de los cazas de sus escuadrones, cuando el radar empezó a sonar, por la acercanía de una nave no autorizada en el perímetro. Bill dándose cuenta de eso pidió un canal de comunicaciones a la nave, pero al lograr entablar comunicación solo apareció una imagen muy borrosa y con estática, y una voz grave.

Bill: mostrar permiso para estar en esta parte de Katina.

Voz: No necesitamos autorización de nadie para estar donde queremos

Bill: Es en serio, o dan su autorización para estar aquí, o nos veremos forzados a derribarlos.

Voz: Inténtenlo, los estaremos esperando. Acto seguido cortó la comunicación, antes de que Bill dijera algo más, Bill: así que tenemos problemas después de tanta tranquilidad, HMP, al menos mis escuadrones tendrán un poco de diversión.

Acto seguido saco el intercomunicador del altavoz.

Atención, escuadrones por favor dirigirse al hangar. Su misión es interceptar y destruir la nave nodriza, con las coordenadas que les daré a continuación.

Siiiii por fin un poco de acción exclamaron los dos escuadrones, y se fueron corriendo al hangar por sus respectivas naves, y salieron a atacar a la nave que les habían indicado.

_En el Great Fox_

El equipo Star Fox había terminado las reparaciones en unos días, que Fox aprovecho para enseñarle como volar un Arwing a Kaison, aprendía con bastante rapidez, y ya sabía usar el Arwing con bastante soltura.

¡Whoa! Exclamo Fox cuando trato de evadir un disparo de Kaison. En este momento estaba entrenando a Kaison a disparar con el Arwing, pues Slippy había desmontado los lasers y había montado unos de entrenamiento, que no hacían ningún daño.

¡Guau! Este tipo sí que sabe disparar, dijo Fox, y era cierto pues ya le había dado a la Arwing de Fox varias veces.

No podría pensar si Kaison estuviera en el lado opuesto de la ley, ¡ya me habría chamuscado!

Al parecer para Kaison era relativamente fácil medir la velocidad, y la distancia de una nave para saber cuándo disparar.

Hey Kaison, dijo Fox abriendo un canal de comunicaciones, ¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar así?

Mi padre me enseño, respondió Kaison.

Pues te enseño bien, dijo Fox

En ese instante, Krystal abrió comunicación con los dos

"Hey, chicos el General Peppy solicita la presencia de todos en el puente de mando"

OK, ya vamos, respondió Fox. Kaison tenemos que irnos al parecer tendremos alguna misión.

Entendido, Cambio y fuera, respondió Kaison.

Cuando llegaron al Great Fox, llegaron al puente de mando, donde ya estaban todos reunidos.

Mensaje entrante del General, dijo R.O.B.

Ponlo en la pantalla, respondió Fox.

El general Peppy apareció en la pantalla. Buenos días a todos, dijo el general.

Buenos días general, respondieron todos

Parece que tenemos una nueva misión para ustedes, ah y tú debes ser el nuevo, dijo refiriéndose a Kaison.

Sí señor, es un placer conocerle.

Igualmente, vaya muy cortes, todo lo contrario a Falco.

¡Oiga! Reacciono Falco, al oír lo que dijo Peppy.

Ya, ya, dijo mientras se reía por lo bajo. Recuperando la compostura, pues bien necesitamos que vayan a Katina porque…..

Espere ¿Bill está en problemas? Pregunto angustiado Fox.

No estamos seguros pero nos comunicaron, pidiendo algunos refuerzos.

Entendido, respondió Fox, R.O.B, prepárate para despegar. Slippy avisa a la torre de control. Todos los demás ocupen sus asientos.

¿Pasa algo Kaison? Pregunto Fox al verle algo confundido.

Nada solo que, ¿Dónde me puedo sentar?

Ah si se me olvido, mmm, puedes sentarte entre Falco y Slippy.

Gracias.

Ya me comunique, dijo Slippy, tenemos permiso para despegar.

Bien, R.O.B despega, rumbo a Katina, a toda velocidad.

Entendido.

Mientras tanto en Katina

La batalla se hallaba bastante pareja, pues la nave enemiga había desplegado bastantes cazas, difíciles de derrotar por cierto, al parecer eran controladas por droides, y aunque todavía no había ninguna baja en los escuadrones, tampoco había muchas bajas en las filas enemigas.

Y los pilotos ya se estaban cansando.

Rayos, estas cosas sí que no se dejan matar, dijo uno que trato de acribillar a algunas naves, sin darle a ninguna.

Bill ya se estaba cansado de ver a sus hombres, sin poder derrotar a ninguna nave.

¡Phil!

¿Si señor?

Prepara mi caza, iré a combatir

¡Entendido señor!, y acto seguido salió.

Vaya no sé qué pueden ser estas cosas, ¿Andross? Se preguntó a sí mismo, no él y Oikonny, ya están muertos. No creo que sean aparoids y los anglars no se han podido regenerarse tan pronto.

Creo que son una nueva amenaza.

Señor, ya está su caza listo y esperándolo, dijo el soldado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Gracias Phil, dijo mientras al abordaba su caza y salía al combate.

Los escuadrones ya estaban al límite del cansancio, y la cosa no quería mejorar, pues los cazas enemigos eran muy buenos, y desviaban con facilidad los disparos.

La llegada de Bill tampoco mejoro mucho las cosas, porque además de derriba un caza, no pudo hacer nada más, y justo cuando un caza estuvo a punto de lanzarle una bomba, este fue derribado por unos disparos que vinieron de la nada.

¡Pero que! Exclamo Bill.

Hola viejo amigo como estas, sonó una voz por la radio.

¡Fox! Exclamo Bill al reconocer a su viejo amigo de academia

Pues bien, parece que tienen bastante trabajo, dijo Falco

Así es, son muy difíciles de derribar, esquivan los disparos con mucha facilidad.

Eso ya lo veremos, respondió el arrogante halcón

Equipo al ataque, grito Fox, y de inmediato todos los Arwings se lanzaron a acribillar a los cazas, sin embargo no lograron acertarle a ninguno, todos estaban lanzando disparos, excepto Kaison que solo esquivaba los disparos enemigos.

Hey zorro albino, protégete o te van a ser polvo, dijo Falco

Espera un poco…. ¡Ya está! Dijo mientras se ponía arriba de Fox.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Le pregunto extrañado Fox

No es tiempo de preguntar, le respondió Kaison, Rápido ¡dispara a la nave que tienes enfrente!

¿Para qué?, si lo va a esquivar, le dijo Fox.

Solo dispárale, tengo un plan, le dijo Kaison.

De acuerdo, dijo Fox mientras apretaba el gatillo.

Kaison también lo apretó dos segundos después y unos quince grados más arriba que el de Fox.

El caza hizo un loop para esquivar el tiro de Fox, siendo impactado, más arriba por el de Kaison, y destruyéndose por completo.

¡Guau! Como hiciste eso, le pregunto sorprendido Fox.

Solo analice, ¡escuchen todos!, anuncio mientras abría un canal de comunicaciones, necesito que cada caza de Bill forme grupos de dos, también las Arwings.

¿Para qué?, pregunto Falco

Escuchen, respondió Kaison, estos cazas tienen incorporado un sistema que al acercarse un disparo hacen maniobras evasivas automáticamente. El orden de estas maniobras es, loop, barrel roll, u turn, barrel roll u turn y otra vez loop, lo que necesito que hagan es que según el tipo de defensa que hayan usado por última vez un caza dispare hacia el caza enemigo, y el otro disparara justo tres segundos después a la dirección que ejecutara la maniobra evasiva. ¡Entendieron!

¡SI! Gritaron todos, tomaron parejas y empezaron a seguir el plan, y así poco, a poco lograron derrotar las líneas de defensa.

_En la nave enemiga_

¡Señor!, los Cornerianos lograron pasar nuestras líneas de defensas

¡COMO! Pregunto con furia el supuesto jefe, ¡cómo pudieron vencer a nuestros cazas inteligentes!

Según los registros íbamos ganando hasta que llego un equipo llamado Star Fox, y empezaron a ganar.

Esos malditos mercenarios de segunda, ¡ahg! El Amo me dijo que tuviera cuidado con ellos.

¿Qué hacemos señor?

¡Saque el Antidifusor Gravitacional!

¡Entendido!

_Afuera_

Habían logrado vencer a todos los cazas y tenían el camino libre para ir a atacar a la nave nodriza, cuando esta saco una torre con unas antenas paralelas, que empezaron a girar rápidamente, poniéndose al rojo vivo.

Slippy al darse cuenta de esto grito, amigos, corten las comunicaciones y usen los bloqueadores de señal ¡ahora!

El resto del equipo no sabía para qué, pero el tono de voz de Slippy los hizo decidir qué harían caso.

La antena lanzo una onda expansiva, que empezó a dañar y controlar las naves por medio de la radio, exceptuando al equipo Star Fox que logro resistir, gracias a los bloqueadores de señal.

Cuando termino el ataque el equipo Star Fox se lanzó a derribar la antena antes de que volviera a disparar. Slippy le lanzó un misil retrasando la carga de energía, el suficiente tiempo para que Falco y Fox tirara, cada uno una bomba nova, creando una reacción en cadena que empezó a destruir toda la nave, que termino por colapsarse y destruirse por completo.

Momentos después

Bill: Gracias por ayudarnos Fox.

Fox: De nada Bill, gusto de haberte visto de nuevo viejo amigo.

Bill: Lo mismo digo

Fox: Adiós

Bill: Adiós

Todas las Arwings salieron, rumbo al Great Fox.

(Aclaración, esta parte del capítulo será contado como si fuera una obra, es decir que ellos hablaran normalmente, y ehh bueno ya me entendieron) disfruten

Fox caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones, había sido un día difícil y necesitaba dormir.

Estaba llegando a mi habitación cuando oí unos sollozos, casi inaudibles, pero eran reconocibles (al menos para mí) esos sollozos eran de Krystal, así que me dirigí a su habitación y toque suavemente con los nudillos su puerta. Oí un ligero "pasa está abierto" así que entre al cuarto, donde estaba Krystal, con la cabeza gacha, y una pintura entre las manos, se notaban sus lágrimas, cayendo sobre la pintura.

Me acerque y me senté junto a ella, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, y viendo a la pintura. Era una pintura de cuando ella tenía unos 8 años, estaba entre sus padres, los tres sonriendo, sus padre tenían sus brazos cruzados, sobre los hombros del otro, y la mano restante sobre el hombro de Krystal.

No pude evitar llorar al ver la foto, pues se parecía mucho a una foto que yo tenía con mis padres (con la diferencia que yo tenía apenas 5 meses y mi mama me estaba cargando)

Obviamente Krystal se dio cuenta que empecé a llorar, así que dejando la foto en una mesa a la par del sillón, me abrazo y empezó a llorar en mi hombro, yo le correspondí el abrazo y tratando de no llorar, empecé a acariciarle el cabello. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

Krystal: Lo lamento Fox no quise hacerte llorar.

Fox: no te preocupes, sé muy bien cuál es el dolor al perder a tus padres, aunque no sé cuál es el dolor de perder a todos tus parientes y amigos.

Krystal: Lo que me gustaría saber es que fue lo que les paso.

En ese instante Fox sé quedo petrificado, no sabía qué hacer, por una parte estuvo tentado a decirle lo que le paso a su planeta, pero la otra le decía que eso no sería prudente.

Fox: ehhh, si a todos nos gustaría saber que le paso a tu planeta.

Krystal movió afirmativamente la cabeza, Krystal: Ya es hora de dormir Fox, hay que reponer energía.

Pero Fox no se quería ir de allí, le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Para el ella era la chica perfecta y, no se quería ir de allí.

Krystal se percató que Fox no se había movido, así que simplemente se acomodó y se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

_Continuara…._

Como pueden ver me tarde mucho en este Capítulo pero resulta que se me vino encima los exámenes y no pude terminar hasta hoy

* * *

No se preocupen el siguiente capítulo vendrá más rápido.

Y como podrán ver incluí un poco de romance/drama a la historia para hacerla más interesante, además de que en español hay muy poco de este medio, y lo poco que hay es la mayoría FoxXFalco o Fox X Wolf, Y la verdad no es sano, primero son HOMBRES y al menos que tengan un severo problema mental, no creo que puedan salir y, sinceramente odio estas uniones.


	4. El amigo secreto

**Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo, Kaison Fixiel es de mi total invención.**

_Sargasso_

10:30 pm

El equipo Star Wolf, o al menos Wolf y Leon estaban planificando alguna emboscada al equipo Star Fox, pero no les estaba yendo muy bien que digamos.

Wolf: Se nos tiene que ocurrir alguna idea, esto no se puede quedar así.

Leon: Tienes razón, pero igual ¿de qué nos va a servir si nuestras Wolfen están en un estado desastroso?

Wolf: Hablando de desastroso ¿Y Panther?

Leon: Y yo que sé, desde que Krystal lo dejo por Fox otra vez, anda en bares con otras sus novias o en "otros lugares".

Wolf: Agh, bueno mejor así, ese no hace más que muladas.

Leon: Te apoyo, pero tenemos que hacer algo para reparar las Wolfen, y salir de este basurero.

Wolf: Si te apoyo, hay que robar algo para comprar repuestos.

Leon: Si quieres yo voy a ver qué consigo, creo que puedo sacarle algo de dinero a algunos tipos, y reparar las naves.

Wolf: ¿Te recuerdas de quien hacia eso?, en eso el semblante de Wolf cambio a uno de recuerdos muy lejanos.

Leon: De quien rayos ha…. Oh, al fin cayó en la cuenta de quien se trataba.

Quién diría que el destino es tan irónico, pensó Wolf.

Pues bien creo que me voy, dijo Leon sacando una blaster y también un rifle de asalto, además de cargarse algunas municiones. Y dejando a Wolf solo con sus pensamientos.

_En el Great Fox_

Todos los integrantes del equipo estaban haciendo sus labores, sin ninguna novedad, ROB estaba en el puente revisando los sistemas, Fox y Kaison, que se habían convertido en grandes amigos tal vez por ser de la misma especie, estaban practicando en el simulador, Falco estaba ayudando a Slippy con las mejoras al Landmaster, y finalmente Krystal estaba haciendo la comida pues gracias a que tuvieron que salir de emergencia hacia Katina, no pudieron arreglar el dispensador de alimentos.

De pronto todas las bombillas y aparatos eléctricos empezaron a explotar, todo empezó a echar chispas incluso en el simulador. Fox noto que la pantalla empezó a agarrar mucha estática y finalmente empezó a echar chispas. Al darse cuenta de eso apago el simulador y ordeno, por medio del comunicador a ROB que cortara toda la energía en todo el Great Fox.

Momentos después todo quedo en tinieblas

Fox que estaba cerca del comedor oyó un quejido de la cocina, y sin perder tiempo fue a ver qué pasaba, lo que vio fue a Krystal aplicándose agua oxigenada l, se había quemado en la masiva descarga de electricidad.

¿Qué paso aquí? Pregunto Fox al ver la gran quemadura que Krystal tenía en su mano.

Nada serio, respondió Krystal, solo me queme cuando una extraña descarga de electricidad salió del enchufe de la cocina.

Y ¿Estás bien? Pregunto Fox.

Si, no te preocupes. En ese instante se encendió la energía de emergencia, y casi al instante sonó por los altoparlantes la voz de ROB, anunciando que todos deberían reunirse en el puente de mando.

¿Vamos? Le pregunto Fox a Krystal, tendiéndole la mano.

Krystal sonrió y le respondió, Claro vamos.

En el puente de mando Slippy estaba investigando cual pudo ser la causa de la falla en la energía. Ya había probado todo solo le faltaba los generadores de fusión de los motores de la nave, al revisarlos se quedo pasmado pues habían producido una descarga de electricidad inmensa, y al final habían explotado.

De repente Fox y Krystal aparecieron, seguidos de Falco y Kaison.

Fox: ¿Qué paso Slippy?

Slippy: pues parece que los generadores explotaron sin razón aparente.

Krystal: Pues es extraño que explotaran los dos al mismo tiempo y más aun tratándose de generadores nuevos.

Fox: Tienes razón Krystal, ¡ROB, informe de daños!

ROB: Tenemos los generadores dañados a un 89% y los reactores principales a un 30%, además que el reactor de energía principal está dañada a un 97%, tenemos la energía de emergencia en su totalidad, pero no resistirá lo suficiente para hacer rumbo a Corneria.

Fox: Ya entiendo, ¡rayos! ROB, identifica el principal causante de este problema.

ROB: analizando….. Respuesta obtenida, los moderadores de energía principal no están en su lugar.

Slippy: ¡QUE, QUE! Esto está muy mal, al parecer nuestra salida a Katina no me dejo terminar de poner los moderadores.

Falco: ¡Genial! Ahora ¿Cómo veré el maratón de G- zero?

Fox: por si no lo has visto, hay cosas por las cuales preocuparse, mayores que esa. ¡ROB! ¿Para cuánto tiempo alcanza el oxigeno?

ROB: Analizando…. Alcanza para 12 horas 21 minutos.

Fox: Gracias, ¡Kaison! Iras conmigo a Corneria para conseguir los generadores de fusión y reactores de energía nuevos, además de los moderadores.

Falco: ¿por qué no podemos ir nosotros?

Krystal: piénsalo Falco, el Great Fox está desprotegido, así que debemos quedarnos a cualquier anormalidad.

Falco (refunfuñando): de acuerdo pero no se tarden.

Fox: no te preocupes, estaremos aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y acto seguido salió del puente con Kaison y se dirigieron al hangar.

_Corneria_

El general Peppy estaba en su escritorio, trabajando arduamente en el papeleo, cuando le llego un mensaje de Fox. Pidiendo que lo abrieran, apareció Fox en la imagen.

Fox: ¡Peppy!, como estas.

Peppy: Bien aquí, rompiéndome la espalda con un montón de papeleo sobre algunos problemas en Fichina.

Fox: je, je, pues bien necesito unos generadores de fusión, también un reactor de energía y el moderador correspondiente ¿podrías conseguir algo?

Peppy: mmm veré que puedo hacer.

Fox: Gracias Peppy, Fox fuera.

Acto seguido el general Peppy hizo unas llamadas para conseguir el equipo que necesitaba Fox.

Fox estaba volando en su Arwing, rumbo a Corneria, cuando en el sector Y, unos disparos laser salieron de la nada.

Pero qué diablos. Solo pudo decir eso pues antes de que dijera algo mas otros rayos lo forzaron a callarse y esquivar los disparos.

En eso Kaison hablo

Kaison: eh, Fox no me gusta dar malas noticias pero si miras a tu izquierda, veras una docena de naves como las que vimos en Katina.

Fox: pero estas parecen estar tripuladas por criaturas.

Kaison: parece que sí, ¡diablos! ¿Por qué estos idiotas no se dan por vencido?

Fox: (suspiro), nunca lo hacen Kaison, ¡tenemos que atacar!

Kaison: Entendido.

Acto seguido los dos empezaron a devolver el fuego, pero en cuantos más cazas derribaban, mas cazas salían de la nada.

Fox: ¡De alguna parte deben estar saliendo estos cazas!

Kaison: Solo hay una forma de hacer eso y es por un súper portal.

Fox: ¡Pero el único portal en todo Lylat es la puerta orbital! ¡Peppy, confirma la seguridad de la puerta orbital!

Peppy: esperen… ¡por dios! ¡La puerta orbital está infestada de cazas!

Fox: lo sabia ¡Kaison sígueme, iremos a la puerta orbital!

Kaison: Entendido.

_En la puerta orbital_

Fox y Kaison llegaron a la puerta orbital, solo para quedarse perplejos por una gigante nave, digamos unas 100 veces más grande que el Great Fox, que no paraba de soltar cazas, que se dirigían a la puerta orbital, ya abierta.

Fox: pero que rayos, ¡esa cosa es enorme!

Kaison: ¡no puede ser posible!

Fox: ¡tenemos que atacar!

Kaison: ¿y tú crees que le haremos algún daño?

Fox: Habrá que averiguarlo, ¡al ataque!

Las dos Arwings se lanzaron a atacar la nave nodriza, sin conseguir mucho que digamos. Parecía que lo único que hicieron fue que se fijaran en ellos pues inmediatamente los cazas se lanzaron a acribillarlos. Fox y Kaison hacían lo posible por evadir los disparos y devolver el fuego, pero eran demasiados y ya estaban al borde del cansancio, y la situación no parecía mejorar.

Fox estaba tratando de eliminar los cazas pero de pronto una horda de ellos lo rodeó, sin escapatoria y comenzaron a recargar los cañones. Fox, ya resignándose a morir allí, cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, cuando oyó unos disparos. Hizo falta un momento para que se diera cuenta que los disparos no le habían dado a él. Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con una nave, bastante parecida a las Arwings anteriores, su piloto no se podía ver por el cristal polarizado.

Fox, bastante extrañado, primero por el diseño de la nave y segundo porque se parecía a la nave de Peppy.

De pronto una transmisión, proveniente de la nave que acababa de llegar, apareció.

Voz: Saludos, bastante trabajo por aquí ¿eh?

La voz estaba distorsionada, y se oía grave y severa (piensen en la voz de Darth Vader, y si no saben quién es él, sáquese el cerebro y revíselo bien. Bien continuemos)

Fox: Pues sí, tienen la puerta orbital infestada de cazas y no sabemos qué hacer.

Voz: Escuchen bien, la nave tiene veintitrés puertos de ventilación en total, tres de ellos van directo al núcleo de poder, si cada uno de nosotros logra meter una bomba en el puerto al mismo tiempo, las bombas colisionaran provocando una reacción en cadena.

Fox: Buena idea, pero ¿Dónde están estas estos puertos?

Como respuesta Fox recibió un mapa holográfico donde estaban indicados los puertos, había uno de cada lado y el otro en la parte trasera.

Voz: ustedes dos vayan a las de en medio, yo me ocupare de la de atrás.

Fox: entendido, Kaison ve a la rejilla derecha, yo iré a la izquierda.

Entendido Fox.

Las tres naves se lanzaron a sus puntos, después de deshacerse de los cazas que protegían a la nave los tres lograron ponerse en su posición.

Voz: ¿Listos? ¡Fuego!

Los tres lanzaron una bomba cada uno, haciéndolas colisionar con éxito, y destruyendo el generador, provocando una reacción en cadena que acabo con toda la nave, y de paso también la mayoría de los cazas que había cerca.

Kaison: ¡lo logramos!

Fox: si, gracias por ayuda… Fox se quedo con la frase en la boca cuando vio que la nave que los había ayudado ya no estaba.

Kaison: ¿Quién sería el?

Fox: No lo sé, pero bueno tenemos que ir a Corneria a traer las cosas y regresar al Great Fox.

Kaison: Te apoyo, vamos.

_Tiempo después_

Fox estaba en su habitación pensando sobre el que los había ayudado, el modelo de su nave, y sobre todo, algo que solo el noto, en su voz, aunque distorsionada había algo especial en ella que el ya conocía, un como brillo especial.

Krystal iba hacia su cuarto, a dormir cuando vio que Fox dejo la puerta de su habitación abierta, y se quedo dormido en el sofá, así que entro busco una manta, se la puso a Fox encima, y le beso la frente mientras murmuro "buenas noches Fox "

Acto seguido salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta, y se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

* * *

Hola a todos, como verán no me tarde tanto como la vez pasada. Como pueden ver se está poniendo interesante el asunto.

Si quieren más sigan pendientes pues muy pronto estará el próximo capítulo.

Órale


	5. Una linda cena

**Aclaración: todos los personajes de Star Fox son exclusivamente de Nintendo, Kaison Fixiel es de mi total invención, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**Ñaa! Les Gusto la introducción, ¿verdad? Se la copie a un tipo de por allí. Ya vienen las clases, así que si me tarde un poco más de lo esperado en subir el fic es por las clases**

**Cof, cof, mentira, cof, cof, cof. ****  
**

_En el Great Fox_

El equipo logro restablecer el orden en la puerta orbital, y también lograron regresar a Corneria por el dispensador de comidas (por suerte para Krystal) y en este momento andan recargando combustible al Great Fox.

Creo que ya esta, dijo Fox terminando de llenar de combustible el tanque de reserva 2.

Creo que ya podemos despegar, anuncio Slippy. ROB, llama a todos al puente de mando.

Entendido, atención, todos los integrantes del equipo presentarse al puente de mando, acto seguido apago el comunicador y preparo todos los sistemas para despegar.

Los cuatro miembros faltantes llegaron al puente de mando y se prepararon para despegar, Las puertas del hangar se abrieron, dándoles el espacio libre para despegar.

ROB: Activando los motores elevadores, estamos a rango optimo de vuelo.

Fox: Activa los motores principales.

Y así el Great Fox salió de Corneria, hacia el sector X.

_En algún lugar _

Un soldado entro en un gran recinto, ricamente decorado, pero a media luz no se veía quien estaba sentado en la silla al final del recinto.

Soldado: Señor, las tropas en Katina perdieron miserablemente.

Señor: ¡como, nuestro armamento es mucho más avanzado que el de los miserables Cornerianos!

Soldado: Al parecer un equipo nombrado como Star Fox apareció, destruyendo la nave nodriza de un solo golpe.

Señor: Agh, esos malditos mercenarios siempre arruinaron todos mis planes, En las guerras de Lylat, en Sauria y en la guerra contra los Aparoids.

Soldado: Cuáles son sus órdenes, Señor

Señor: ¡MIS ORDENES, CUAL CREES QUE SON, DESTRUYE A TODOS LOS INTEGRANTES DE ESE MALDITO GRUPO!

Acto seguido el soldado salió, algo asustado de allí, y el señor se quedo en su recinto limpiándose la boca de toda la espuma que le salió.

Esos Mercenarios no pueden seguir arruinando mis planes.

_En algún lugar de Fichina _

Un hombre color café oscuro, no se veía su cara por su capucha, estaba sentado sobre una piedra viendo el inmenso desierto de hielo que era Fichina.

Ahh ya me estoy hartando de estar lejos de todos, de mis amigos de todos a los que quiero y que me creyeron muerto. Y todo por ese maldito v…

No pudo seguir la oración por la rabia que tenia.

Perdí más de 15 años de mis amigos, de mi hijo….

_Vamos de regreso al Great Fox_

Las ballenas, un hermoso ser marino que habita en mar adentro, se le puede ver, tanto en agua fría como templadas. Este mamífero…..

_Noo, yo dije al Great Fox, no un documental de ballenas, ¡quien puso eso esta despedido!, oh si fui yo, ups. En fin continuemos._

El Great Fox estaba en el sector X y había bastante tranquilidad.

Falco estaba en la cocina comiendo un bocadillo del dispensador y una bebida energética, Slippy había terminado de revisar unos planos en su laptop y en ese momento estaban hablando con Amanda en el teléfono, Kaison estaba en la estación de puntería, y finalmente Fox y Krystal estaban viendo una película en la sala de entretenimiento.

Creo que les explicare como era este cuarto: Era un cuarto, bastante grande con tres sillones, frente a una televisión LCD de 42 pulgadas junto a su reproductor blue-ray. Más atrás había una mesa de ping pong seguido de un hockey de aire. En medio del cuarto había un dispensador de bebidas (regalo de Beltino después de la guerra contra los Aparoids).

Como dije Fox y Krystal estaban viendo una película, probablemente de romance pues Fox se notaba algo aburrido mientras que Krystal le gustaba bastante esa película.

Lo único que Fox disfrutaba de estar viendo esa película era que Krystal estaba junto a él, abrazándolo.

Después de una media hora, cuando la película había terminado la bonita pareja se quedo platicando.

En medio de la conversación Fox le ofreció a Krystal llevarla a cenar a lo que ella contesto afirmativamente, y dándole un beso a Fox.

_Más tarde…_

Fox invito a Krystal a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Corneria el Cleastaver´s restaurant, el cual era una combinación de comida suave Titania y sabrosa comida gourmet Corneriana.

Eh, camarero, dijo Fox

Sí señor, respondió el camarero acercándose

¿Qué es ese platillo llamado Lambada?

Es de nuestros platillos titanes, es una sopa de frijoles charros sobre lechuga, que incluye crema agria carne molida y costilla, también con un aderezo de tomate y tortilla tostada.

Se oye interesante, quiero uno de esos. Dijo Fox

Excelente elección, ¿Y usted señorita?, dijo refiriéndose a Krystal

Mmm, creo que pediré ensalada Cesar con pechuga de pollo.

Muy bien, ¿Algo para tomar?

Si, tráigame su mejor vino tinto, respondió Fox

Con mucho gusto.

Cuando el camarero les trajo sus platos.

Y como ha estado tu dia? dijo Fox sin saber que decir

Muy bien, dijo Krystal con una leve sonrisa por lo nervioso que estaba Fox, ellos habian salido durante mucho tiempo pero Fox seguia siendo una de las personas mas timidas cuando estaba con ella.

Bueno mientras este contigo siempre va estar bien mi dia, dijo Krystal dando una respuesta mas larga.

Muchas gracias, dijo Fox con una sonrisa

Krystal se rio por lo bajo, en esas estaban cuando el camarero trajo una cubeta con hielo y adentro un Cabernet Sauvignon del 46.

Su vino señores, dijo el camarero sirviendo en las copas y dejando el vino en la cubeta, En un momento estara su comida

Muchas Gracias, dijo Fox, acto seguido el camarero hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue de alli.

Fox se quedo viendo a los ojos a Krystal, bastante seducido con solo verla, admirando su belleza exterior pero tambien la interior, el lo que mas adoraba de ella era que era divertida, graciosa, y humilde, es decir que no andaba exigiendo cosas y que era feliz con lo que tenia y no tenia, pero basta de eso...

La cena llego, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Fox.

Su cena señor, dijo el camarero mientras les servian a cada uno su respectivo plato, Algo mas en que les pueda servir?

No, muchas gracias dijo Fox.

(Acortare un poco la cena y digamos que ya salieron de alli)

Muchas Gracias por la cena Fox, dijo Krystal mientras caminaban de regreso a las Arwings

De nada mi vida, Fox le respondió mientras le daba un suave beso.

* * *

Ahi dejan sus reviews por favor, nada cuesta. actualize un poco mas el capitulo pues esta dedicado a Fox y a Krystal y pense en hacerlo un poco mas largo


	6. El verdadero poder del enemigo

**Aclaración: todos los personajes de Star Fox son exclusivamente de Nintendo, Kaison Fixiel es de mi total invención, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. **

_En el Great Fox_

Nuestros héroes han tenido cerca de tres semanas de estar inactivos Y (Como todos pueden imaginarse) Falco está un poco molesto.

Creo que como todas las veces explicare que están haciendo cada uno.

Fox está probando unas mejoras en el Arwing, Kaison está viendo por la ventana pensando en sus padres biológicos, (se me olvido decirles, Kaison fue adoptado por el señor Fixiel, que mas tarde se convertiría en el capitán Fixiel)

Kaison no podía entender por qué tenía puntos color azul en el pecho y una línea azul que le cruzaba la espalda. Krystal estaba en, ehh pues parece que hoy si no se donde está. Y finalmente Falco esta en el simulador, tratando de encontrar una misión que no había pasado todavía.

De repente ROB llamo a todos al puente de mando, Ya estando ahí, se abrió una comunicación con el general.

Buenos días a todos, dijo el general Peppy.

Buenos días general, respondieron

Fox: ¿Que pasa general?

Peppy: Esto es alarmante Fox, Fortuna se ha visto invadida por una horda de guerreros de los que combatieron hace unas semanas, al parecer buscan algo o a alguien en ese lugar, su misión será averiguar qué está pasando allí y reportármelo.

Fox: Entendido General.

Falco: ¿solo eso? ¿Nada de destruirlos o aunque sea capturarlos?

Peppy: No Falco lo único que deben hacer es investigar, ¡ah! Y se me olvidaba también necesito que ayuden a la tribu Ashcar que fue muy afectada en el proceso de invasión. Nuestras fragatas médicas tardaran, por lo menos 2 días en llegar al planeta, así que necesito que ustedes se queden a dormir allí con primeros auxilios.

Fox: De acuerdo, Fox fuera. ROB, fija curso al planeta Fortuna.

_En Fortuna_

El equipo Star Fox acaba de llegar al planeta Fortuna y anda revisando el daño que hizo el enemigo, especialmente a la tribu Ashcar en donde han habido muchos malheridos y algunos muertos, otros desaparecidos.

Los pocos que quedan sin heridas importantes están trabajando arduamente levantando los escombros, ayudando a los heridos, o en el caso de las mujeres, consolando a los familiares de las personas muertas o desaparecidas.

El equipo llego a hablar con el jefe, que al parecer es el único que sabe hablar español. Al llegar, el jefe los recibió con una sonrisa triste, él era un viejo león.

Jefe: Hola Fox, Slippy, y Falco.

Fox: Hola

Slippy: Hola Jeckar

Falco: ¡YO!

Jeckar: ¿y quiénes son ustedes dos?, dijo refiriéndose a Kaison y Krystal

Krystal: Soy Krystal y el es Kaison. Dijo señalando a Kaison.

Jeckar: Eres muy hermosa.

Krystal: muchas gracias

Jeckar: (en el oído a Fox) ¿Es tu novia?

Fox: De hecho.

Jeckar: ¡tienes buenos gustos hijo!

Krystal: ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

Jeckar: Si querida, Fox me salvo la vida una vez en las guerras de Lylat.

Krystal: ¿Por qué viniste a Fortuna Fox?

Fox: Bueno, rumores decían que lo que había provocado la locura de Andross era un extraño virus que se metió en su cuerpo y empezó a manipularlo, pero nos dimos cuenta que simplemente estaba loco.

En ese instante el semblante de Jeckar cambio a uno muy sombrío. Fox se dio cuenta de eso.

Fox: ¿Que pasa Jeckar?

Jeckar: hace algunos días descubrimos al virus, es un gas amarillo, que empieza a mandarle mensajes al subconsciente de las personas, una vez allí empieza a controlar tu cuerpo. Desgraciadamente, contamino a varias personas de la tribu, cuando los soldados llegaron apareció ese gas e inmediatamente las contamino.

Fox: ¿Que hicieron con ellas?

Jeckar: Tuvimos que sedarlas.

Slippy: Bien, el ejercito Corneriano no tardara en venir. Mientras tanto nosotros nos encargaremos un poco de las cosas aquí.

En ese instante Slippy se puso a pensar, ese virus amarillo me recuerda a…

No pudo seguir ya que se oyeron unas explosiones afuera de la cabaña y todos salieron a ver qué pasaba.

El panorama que vieron fue a gente corriendo y cazas bombardeando el lugar, inmediatamente el equipo empezó a devolver el fuego con bazucas, lanzagranadas y Blasters.

Lograron derribar a varios de ellos cuando Fox tuvo que esquivar un laser que venía hacia él, aunque lo logro esquivar, todavía una parte del laser le alcanzo el antebrazo causando una herida profunda y grave. Se tuvo que esconder para ponerse su bandana en el brazo y detener la hemorragia, pero de pronto antes de que se pusiera la tela, un gas amarillo se metió por la herida.

Fox se logro poner la bandana pero después de un rato se sintió mareado, y cayó desmayado.

Fo.. es a… b e ..

Fox empezó a abrir los ojos y se vio a sí mismo sin camisa, a la par estaba Jeckar, tratando la herida con algunas hojas de plátano.

Jeckar: Pronto estarás mejor, estas plantas tienen un acido que cura la hemorragia así, dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Fox: ¿Que paso?, jamás en mi vida me había desmayado por una simple hemorragia.

Jeckar se encogió de hombros, no lo sé amigo.

Fox: Gracias Jeckar, dijo mientras se paraba y se acercaba a la puerta.

Hey, exclamo Jeckar, tu camisa, dijo mientras se la tiraba.

Gracias.

_En algún lugar_

¿Lograste invadir a Jeckar?

No mi señor, pero logre invadir a alguien mucho mejor.

¿A quién?

A él, dijo mientras le mostraba la foto de un joven zorro a la par de un halcón azul…

_En Fortuna_

Era de noche y todos nuestros héroes estaban durmiendo, cada uno en un catre (que es una cama que se puede doblar) Fox, Falco, Slippy y Kaison se habían quedado en la parte más grande de la cabaña. Y Krystal en la parte más pequeña, las dos divididas por una puerta de madera.

Fox empezó a oír en sus sueños

Fox…

Q..Quien habla

Soy yo Fox

¿Papá?

Si Fox, ven conmigo

¿Qué?

Fox se levanto, empapado en sudor y respirando pesadamente.

Uff, fue solo un sueño

Fox… ven conmigo

¿Qué?

En ese instante, Fox cayó al suelo gritando y despertando a todos

Cuando se levanto, tenía los ojos amarillos y una mirada diabólica.

Falco: ¿Qué rayos te sucede? No respondió y se acerco a él.

¿Fox? Dijo mientras se hacía para atrás.

En ese instante Fox se lanzo contra él, Falco trato de protegerse pero Fox le pego en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Kaison que había visto todo, agarro una jeringa con sedante y trato de clavársela a Fox, pero él le agarro el brazo con la mano y con el antebrazo se lo rompió.

Finalmente Slippy asustado trato de tirarle un dardo con sedante, pero Fox lo esquivo, mientras cogía un arma y le disparo a Slippy en el brazo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Finalmente Fox rompió la puerta que los separaba de Krystal y entro abruptamente a la habitación, Krystal que ya la había despertado por la pelea, miro horrorizada al demonio-Fox que estaba frente a ella, el solo la vio un rato y se lanzo a atacarla, Krystal solo cerró los ojos y volteo la cara pero después de unos segundos vio que nada había pasado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Fox se había quedado inmóvil, en posición de ataque.

Krystal vio a Fox con miedo pues no sabía que le pasaba, trato de entrar en su mente, pero solo recibió una horrible jaqueca que le recordaba a… De pronto Fox trato de golpear de nuevo pero empezó a temblar y al final cayó de rodillas, gritando mientras un humo amarillo salía de sus ojos, mientras más humo salía de sus ojos, estos se iban tornando a su color natural verde. Hasta que por fin Fox cayó desmayado.

Krystal asustada se levanto de la cama, y tras revisar que Fox estuviera inconsciente lo arrastro hacia la parte grande de la cabaña, ahí pudo ver a Falco y Slippy desmayados y a Kaison gimiendo del dolor. Llamo a Jeckar, quien junto a otras personas, se los llevaron a donde Jeckar había curado a Fox. Tras dejarlo ahí se dirigió hacia donde estaba Krystal, en la cabaña.

Krystal: ¿Que paso?

Jeckar: No lo sé querida, dime ¿Qué viste?

Krystal: Pues estaba durmiendo, cuando oí un grito desgarrador y luego una pelea, de pronto Fox entro al cuarto y trato de lastimarme.

Jeckar: ¿Alguna cosa peculiar?

Krystal: Pues sí, sus ojos estaban de un color amarillo mostaza, y cuando trate de leer su mente sentí una gran migraña, además que antes de que pudiera hacer algo cayó de rodillas y empezó a salir humo amarillo de sus ojos.

Jeckar: Ya veo, lo que le paso fue que el virus le invadió, al parecer este humo ataca directamente al subconsciente, haciéndote perder la cabeza luego empieza a dominar tu cuerpo. Solo la cosa que mas amas hará que el virus muera, Este virus es derrotado solo con el amor verdadero que hay adentro de una persona. Guau, parece que eres lo que más ama en todo el universo.

Sí, eso creo, dijo Krystal, muy conmovida por lo que había dicho Jeckar.

Creo que iré a visitarlo, dijo Krystal mientras se levantaba.

Oye, le dijo Jeckar mientras la llamaba, mejor te pones un poco más de ropa encima, o le darás un paro cardiaco al pobre zorro.

Tenía razón, en la confusión Krystal no se había dado cuenta que solo llevaba puesto una camisa celeste ajustada que le llegaba arriba del ombligo y unos shorts algo pequeños.

Fox abrió los ojos y sintió un deja vú al oír que alguien le hablaba suavemente mientras le acariciaba el brazo, volteo la cabeza y pudo ver a Krystal a la par suya, después vio hacia abajo y vio que no llevaba camisa.

Ya despertaste

Sí, ¿qué paso?

Al parecer ese virus te contamino y le diste una buena pelea a nuestros compañeros.

¿De verdad?

De verdad.

Había pasado la noche y al día siguiente todos vieron con alivio que las fragatas médicas habían llegado. EL equipo se tenía que ir pero decidieron despedirse de Jeckar.

Llegaron a su cabaña y vieron a Jeckar leyendo un libro, lo puso sobre la mesa y se levanto a despedirse de sus adoloridos amigos. Cuando ya se iban Fox le pregunto

¿Qué estás leyendo? Pregunto Fox.

Es un libro sobre historia, le respondió Jeckar.

Fox se acerco al libro. Oye, este libro es sobre el amor.

Pero para mí el amor, mi viejo amigo, ya es historia….

Je-yo, gracias por leer el capitulo, como verán me salió algo largo pero ya que, sigan leyendo y dejando reviews.

Adiós


	7. Un buen chapuzon

**Todos los personajes de Star Fox pertenecen a Nintendo, Kaison pertenece exclusivamente a mí. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

_En Fichina 10:00 pm_

Un viejo caribú con ojos de un extraño color amarillo andaba atizando el fuego, tiritando del frio, cuando una sombra entro sigilosamente por la puerta y agarro al caribú por la boca.

Solo quiero hablar Kaleb.

Ya lo sé J, dijo el caribú mientras se destapaba la boca. ¿Acaso no puedes venir, tocar la puerta y que yo te abra? Ya me estas molestando con eso.

Si, lo sé, gajes del oficio supongo. Dijo el extraño J

Ya, ¿cómo te ha ido?

Solitario, como siempre, si no fuera por ti ya me hubiera vuelto loco, esta cuarentena me está hartando.

Ya lo sé, a mi también por cierto ¿ya escuchaste? Ese maldito virus decidió desatarse completamente otra vez. Vaya, tenia tantos recursos, Andross, los Aparoids y de ultimo esos Anglars, y todos derrotados por el equipo Star Fox, debes estar orgulloso de ellos.

Si lo estoy, si pueden terminar con esto de una vez por toda podre reunirme con la sociedad otra vez.

_En algún lugar_

Señor, el equipo de Fichina fallo miserablemente.

No me digas que fue el equipo Star Fox por favor.

Mmmm, aaaaa, eheheheh, mj

¡No! Esos malditos molestan más que los agentes de tránsito. ¡¿No que le habían implantado el virus al hijo del maldito zorro que arruino mis planes?!

Sí señor, pero se libero de él, encontraron la debilidad de nuestro virus y usted.

No me vayas a decir que descubrieron que mi debilidad es el amor.

Mmmm, aaaa eheh…

¡Ya cállate y vete de aquí!

El soldado salió apresurado y dejo al señor solo

Me vengare, **James….**

_En el Great Fox._

Todos los integrantes (Excepto Fox y Krystal) todavía andan adoloridos de la última pelea con Fox (que por si no lo saben lo estaba controlando un virus) Kaison tiene el brazo enyesado y no podrá volar hasta dentro de algunas semanas, Slippy, con un agujero en la pierna y no puede caminar muy bien, Falco está bastante bien pues Fox solo lo noqueo.

Llamada entrante del general Peppy, anuncio ROB por los altoparlantes.

Todos fueron al puente de mando a ver que quería el General Peppy

Peppy: Hola a… guau parece que los acaban de sacar de una manifestación, ¿Qué paso?

Fox: Hola Peppy, parece que tendré que explicártelo, veras fuimos a Fortuna como lo pediste, pero ahí me hirieron y al parecer un "virus" se metió en mi controlándome. Y el resto se puede adivinar con lo que paso a mis amigos.

Peppy: Bueno lo que tengo que decirles es que encontramos un planeta un poco fuera del espacio de Lylat, necesitamos que investiguen, vayan a la puerta orbital, su curso ya está fijado.

Entendido General.

Llegarían en aproximadamente 1 hora a su destino, aun usando la puerta orbital, así que todos se fueron a sus actividades que tenían planeadas, Falco fue a la cocina, Kaison se había ido al simulador, Slippy se fue a su habitación, Krystal también, y Fox se fue a donde, todos los días pasaba un rato de relajación y ejercicio.

"La piscina"

Fox, siempre que estaba estresado, iba a este lugar a hacer ejercicio pues, según él, relaja bastante. Además si no fuera por él, la piscina estaría llena de moho. Pues él la mantenía, ponía a funcionar la bomba, Le echaba el cloro, el algicida, etc.

Pues bien, entrando al tema otra vez, Fox fue a nadar allí. Ya había dado 20 vueltas y se disponía a salir, cuando escucho unos aplausos detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y vio a Krystal, al borde de la piscina, caminando hacia él.

Lo haces bien, dijo la zorra

Gracias, he estado practicando, dijo mientras se secaba, ¿sabes nadar crawl?

¿Qué? Pregunto la zorra, confundida.

Perdón ¿sabes nadar "libre"?

Ah, libre, si se nadarlo.

¿Quieres entrar? Pregunto Fox mientras se terminaba de secar.

Claro, ¿una carrera?

Si tú quieres.

Ahora vuelvo, dijo la zorra mientras se iba a poner traje de baño.

Claro, dijo Fox mientras se metía al agua de nuevo.

Cuando Krystal regreso, Fox no pudo menos que contemplarla.

¿Listo?

…em… si… estoy… em… listo.

Ok, Krystal se tiro en el otro carril de la piscina y se puso en posición

En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!

Los dos salieron disparados hacia delante y empezaron a nadar lo más rápido que podían, la zorra rápidamente adelanto al zorro y aunque Fox trato de alcanzarla no lo logro.

¿Cómo hiciste eso?, pregunto Fox, jadeando

Use mi cola, respondió Krystal más fresca que una lechuga

¿Tu cola?

Si, es una gran ventaja si sabes cómo usarla en momentos.

Guau, nunca lo había pensado, ¿para eso tienes esos anillos?

¿Cuáles? ¿Los que tengo en mi cola? dijo viendo a los dos anillos que apretaban su cola

Si, contesto Fox

No, la verdad son, o mejor dicho eran un símbolo en mi cultura.

¿Cómo así? Pregunto Fox.

Veras, el pueblo no usa anillo alguno, como tú.

Gracias, respondió Fox con sorna.

Krystal se rio mientras se salía de la piscina y se sentaba en un banco, invitando a Fox a hacer lo mismo.

¿Entonces?

Entonces, dijo continuando su relato, la nobleza, como por ejemplo, generales, sacerdotes etc. llevan uno, Los príncipes y princesas como yo llevan dos, y los reyes llevan 3.

¿A ya entendí, tenias algún amigo o novio allí?

No, solo Kahabi, (para que lo sepan, su nombre se pronuncia Kajabi) él era un buen amigo, pues siendo un príncipe, era bondadoso amistoso y siempre tomaba en cuenta a los demás, siempre fue el favorito para ser el rey, lastimosamente, jamás fue así.

¿Cómo así?

Es algo de la democracia, se elige al rey y la reina, de dos familias reales, estos, quieran o no se ven obligados a contraer matrimonio, en otros casos el rey elige a la doncella con la que se casara, en caso de que no haya princesa disponible, o viceversa.

Ah, ¿y no había nada que pudiera hacer alguien del pueblo, como su novio o alguien que la quiere para que no se produzca esto?

Krystal sacudió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, negándolo.

Debe ser difícil eso, dijo Fox, casarse con alguien que no amas.

La verdad sí.

Entonces… guoa ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Dijo mientras la nave se sacudía por 2 vez.

No lo sé, contesto Krystal mientras se paraba, mejor vamos a ver.

En el puente de mando

ROB, ¿que fue eso? Pregunto Slippy confundido

ROB: escaneando… respuesta obtenida hemos llegado a la órbita del planeta pero una baja gravitatoria nos sacudió fuertemente.

Slippy: ¿una baja gravitatoria?, pero si eso solo pasa cuando un mag…

En ese momento llegaron Fox y Krystal, y después Kaison y Falco

Fox: ¿Que paso?

Slippy: Fox, llegamos a nuestro destino

Krystal: ¿Dónde está el planeta?

Allí, apunto Slippy

Krystal se acerco a la ventana y vio el planeta

No puede ser…

* * *

Que hay mis amigos, pues lo deje así para más impacto y todo eso,

Por cierto, si quieren darme una opinión o un comentario déjenlo, lo recibiré con mucho gusto.


	8. Cerinia regresa de la muerte

6:00 pm

No, no es posible, dijo Krystal mientras miraba fijamente al planeta que acababan de llegar.

¿Qué pasa? Le pregunto Fox mientras iba hacia la ventana junto a ella.

Fue ROB el que respondió, Este planeta tiene aproximadamente 10.000 años de existir, y según la presión atmosférica y la gravedad es desigual en partes especificas, el planeta fue sometido recientemente a una gran cantidad de magnetismo que lo saco de su órbita normal.

¿Cuál es el nombre del planeta? Pregunto Fox.

Investigando… respuesta obtenida su nombre científico es, Morfidos – Terraneous

¿Nombre normal? Pregunto Fox

Su nombre es… dijo ROB, Cerinia, termino Krystal.

¿Qué, que? Dijo Fox viendo a la ventana, esto no se parece nada a lo que me contaste Krys.

Si lo sé, el planeta fue devastado y todos sus habitantes fueron muertos.

Eh, no estoy tan seguro chicos, dijo de repente Slippy viendo el radar

¿De qué hablas Slippy?, pregunto Krystal

El radar térmico detecta calor venida de un punto, respondió Slippy

Puede ser magma, dijo Fox

Solo si el magma tiene una temperatura de 36 grados Celsius, respondió Slippy

Podría ser cualquier criatura, dijo Fox

Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo, dijo Falco mientras cargaba su blaster

Quieto Falco, podrías ser muy peligroso, dijo Fox

¿Peligroso? Ha, hemos hecho cosas más peligrosas que esa Fox.

Fox no dijo nada, Falco tenía razón, por muy arrogante que fuera tenía razón. Pero el tenía miedo ¿de qué? Ni el mismo sabía pero sabia confiar en su subconsciente y este le estaba diciendo que algo saldría mal, era básicamente sus instintos los que se lo decían, pero Falco no tenía la misma idea.

Quién sabe, dijo Falco, tal vez sean los antiguos habitantes de Cerinia, y si es así tal vez Krystal asumiría el trono con Kahabi.

¿Que, qué?, oye como sabes de Kahabi, le pregunto Fox.

Oye Fox, tal vez sea algo despistado, pero sé que tenemos una piscina, le respondió Falco, dejándole en claro que los había espiado.

Hey, chicos, dijo de repente Krystal, siento vida inteligente en este punto del planeta y hay que ir a averiguar que es, ¿OK?

¡OK! Respondieron todos, excepto Falco que se acerco a Fox y le dijo algo en el oído.

Amigo, ¿no eras tú el líder del equipo?

Sí, soy el líder del equipo, le respondió Fox

No parece, le dijo Falco mientras se alejaba

Qué diablos quiso decir con eso, pensó Fox

Todas las naves listas, dijo ROB

Entendido, dijo Fox, hay que irnos

¡Esperen!, dijo Krystal mientras iba corriendo a su cuarto, cuando regreso traía su báculo en la mano.

¿Para que es eso? Pregunto Kaison, que de repente le entro la gana de hablar.

Es un báculo Ceriniano con un gran poder en él para el que lo sabe usar, le respondió Krystal

Dímelo a mí, dijo Fox recordando cuando había salvado con el báculo a Krystal

Ahora que lo pienso, deberías llevarlo tú, dijo Krystal dándole el báculo a Fox, que automáticamente se convirtió a su tamaño

¿Por qué a mí? Dijo Fox

Bueno en síntesis eres el que mejor lo domina, le respondió Krystal

Tienes razón…

_En alguna parte en Fichina_

Alguien encapuchado está meditando sobre una piedra con los ojos cerrados, pero de repente los abrió muy asustado y fue hacia una casa de madera.

¡Kaleb!, llama a un viejo caribú cuando entro.

¿Qué pasa?, pregunta Kaleb

Prepara tu nave, tendremos que ir a Cerinia.

¿Y cómo diablos quieres que lleguemos allí? Nos tardaremos meses.

Tengo un truquito…

El Arwing toco tierra limpiamente. Mientras los propulsores se apagaban, Fox reviso los niveles de oxigeno en la atmosfera. Bajos, si menos del 5% de oxigeno en la atmosfera.

Tendremos que usar mascarilla de oxigeno, pensó para sí mismo Fox, Mientras se ponía su cinturón de utilidades y se ajustaba la mascarilla, agarro el báculo y bajo del Arwing. Los demás lo siguieron hasta el punto que decía el radar.

Según el radar, hay vida a 1km de aquí, dijo Slippy viendo el radar con dificultad por el reflejo que daba su mascarilla.

No lo entiendo, dijo Fox, nadie podría vivir en un lugar así, ni siquiera hay oxigeno suficiente.

Hay una forma…dijo Krystal antes de que unos guerreros aparecieran a toda velocidad hacia ellos con báculos parecidos al de Krystal y una extraño casco de energía alrededor de su cabeza. Los rodearon y les apuntaron con sus lanzas. El jefe empezó a dar órdenes, pero se detuvo al ver a la zorra que estaba espalda contra espalda con los otros.

¡Suelten las armas! Grito a los soldados, estos sin titubear ni protestar las bajaron de inmediato.

¿Krystal? Pregunto el jefe mientras caminaba hacia ellos, Krystal lo vio a los ojos un momento hasta que lo reconoció, ¡Kahabi! Dijo Krystal mientras lo abrazaba, Kahabi le devolvió el abrazo.

Pensé que habías muerto, dijo Krystal

Igual, respondió Kahabi, Vengan, dijo viendo a todos, os invito al palacio.

Falco se acerco a Fox y le dijo, Y tiene acento de Papetoon, dijo entre dientes, yo que tu mejor marco mi territorio.

¿De que hablas? Pregunto extrañado

Falco solo se rio, haz lo que te digo, tío, dijo con voz española, o en este caso, de Papetoon.

Fox solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al palacio.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad quedaron simplemente maravillados, les diré un poco como era, estaba cubierta por un gigante casco de energía azul, igual al de los guardias que se alzaba hasta el cielo, y adentro se veía, un poco distorsionado por la energía, una hermosa ciudad con verdes campos y el cielo era diferente del de afuera era como un naranja hermoso (bueno, es que ya estaba atardeciendo, para más información vean el cielo de la película de Thor) era un lugar sorprendente. Sin más entraron a la ciudad y Kahabi les dijo a todos que ya se podían quitar el casco. El aire era puro y fresco, había un clima agradable, a lo lejos se veía el enorme montículo que era el castillo. Kahabi se dirigió a una especie de establo de donde saco unos caballos que flotaban en el aire.

¿Qué acaso no tienen transporte más avanzado? Pregunto descaradamente Falco

Esto, mi amigo, dijo Kahabi mientras se subía, es mejor que cualquier transporte, después grito ¡ARRE! Y el caballo salió disparado por el cielo al castillo. Todos se quedaron estupefactos, excepto Krystal que ya sabía de eso caballos, Se llaman Andromes, dijo mientras se subia a uno y dijo la palabra ¡Arre! Y se fue tras Kahabi.

Alcanzaron a Kahabi, que había ido lento con el fin de que lo alcanzaran, pasaron frente a una gran torre que lanzaba un gran haz de luz. Ese, explico Kahabi, es la mas grande fuente de energía, es capaz de crear un núcleo para separarnos del resto del planeta, que ahora es inhabitable, sin embargo este lugar es muy placentero ¿Qué os parece?

Hermoso, dijo Slippy

Fantástico, replico Fox

Muy bonito, dijo Kaison

Está bien, dijo secamente Falco

Llegaron a un palacio de gran envergadura que se veía que habían cosas que no se habían terminado de construir.

Por aquí, dijo Kahabi mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal, entraron y se dirigieron a un cuarto de donde Kahabi saco 4 trajes cerinianos completos y uno de mujer.

A no, eso sí que no dijo Falco rehusando el traje, ni pienses que me pondré eso.

Si quieres presentarte con la reina, debes vestirte como nosotros, dijo Kahabi dándoselo de vuelta

¡¿Mi madre está viva?¡ pregunto Krystal

Claro que si, dijo sonriente Kahabi y os está esperando

Slippy iba bastante incomodo en ese traje donde entraba el aire, además de la carcajada que pego Falco cuando lo vio (hicieron falta 15 minutos para sosegarlo) después de eso se encaminaron hacia la sala del trono.

Esta ropa la siento muy "libre" dijo Slippy incomodo

Ya te acostumbraras, dijo Kahabi, o si eres más listo usas ropa interior, agrego (Otros 15 minutos para calmar a Falco)

Entraron a la sala del trono donde la estaba la reina, al ver a Krystal casi se muere de alegría, se paro y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hija con lagrimas en los ojos (después de un abrazo que duro cerca de 5 minutos) se volvió a los otros viéndolos a cada uno, pero se fijo más que todo en el zorro blanco que estaba frente a ella.

Eh, disculpa jovencito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kaison señora, mucho gusto en conocerla.

¡Kaison! Dijo ella mientras lo tocaba, instantáneamente el signo Ceriniano brillo en el brazo de Kaison y de la reina.

¡Mi hijo!

¡Queeee!

_Continuara…_


	9. Las tres reliquias de Saak

Mi Hijo!

No puedo creer que estas vivo, dijo la reina que ya casi explotaba de felicidad al ver a sus dos hijos vivos.

Tu, Tu, ¿eres mi madre? Pregunto Kaison casi sin sentido.

¡Noo!, dijo Falco con ironia, solo están sus brazos lanzando luz y ella lo está confirmando pero nada que ver, dijo con el mismo tono.

¡Callate! Dijo Fox entre dientes, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante

Eso significa que…, dijo Krystal asombrada

Así es, dijo la reina, ustedes dos sois hermanos.

¿Pero, porque nunca lo conocí?, pregunto Krystal.

Cuando Kaison acababa de nacer, una gran catástrofe fue prevista por el oráculo, nosotros preocupados mandamos a Kaison a otro lugar para que se salvara, Sin embargo, el oráculo nos confirmo que el planeta se podría salvar si el amuleto de Saak era depositada en la cueva sagrada. Sin embargo solo un descendiente de Amki podía hacerlo, en ese entonces no se conocía a nadie que fuera legitimo descendiente de Amki, cuando alguien desconocido llego, y usando la gema nos salvo, lamentablemente no se supo mas de el. El amuleto de Saak desapareció, y Kaison ya estaba afuera de aquí. Explico la reina

Así que Kaison sería el legítimo rey de Cerinia. Dijo Krystal

La reina afirmo con la cabeza

Fox no dijo nada, solo que al oír la palabra Amki, se recordó de muchas cosas que nunca había visto en su vida. De pronto oyó voces en su cabeza.

Mam…quiero decir madre, ehh pues hablando de esto, tú no sabes de un virus que anda tratando de dominarnos, dijo Kaison algo nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que ella fuera su legitima madre.

La reina sonrió, claro que sí, pero hay alguien que conoce el tema más que yo.

¿Quién? Preguntaron a coro.

La reina solo los vio, El oráculo, dijo.

Ah, disculpe, ¿este camino es seguro?, Le dijo Slippy al guía que los llevaba hacia el oráculo.

¡Claro que lo es!, dijo el guía, aunque es algo difícil.

¿Por qué el oráculo siempre tiene que vivir en un lugar difícil de acceder?, pregunto molesto Falco.

Porque es un guía espiritual, contesto esta vez Krystal, todos tienen derecho a preguntarle al oráculo lo que sea pero para llegar hasta él es un camino bastante duro.

Si bastante, dijo Kaison mientras trataba de que su brazo roto no tocara ni una piedra.

Fox no había dicho nada hasta entonces pero seguía viendo cosas en su mente, cosas que no podía entender, pero de alguna forma ya lo había visto.

Ya llegamos, dijo el guía mientras les mostraba un gran valle en el que había una cueva, Este lugar es donde vive el guía espiritual, y solo aquella persona que tenga un propósito noble tendrá derecho a la respuesta, he de decirles que el oráculo, no es muy dado ha hablar mucho, así que si quieren una respuesta concreta, tendrán que ganarse su confianza, eso es todo los esperare aquí.

Gracias, respondió Kaison mientras entraba, seguido por los demás donde encontraron a un pastor alemán, tipo gurú y viejo, también parecía muy sabio. Abrió los ojos al ver que tenia visitas,

¡Hola, hola! Dijo mientras invitaba con un gesto a los otros a que se sentaran. ¿Y, que los trae por aquí?

Yo creo que si es un oráculo debería saberlo, dijo Falco descaradamente en voz baja.

Instantáneamente el oráculo fijo su vista en Falco.

Ah, Falco Lombardi, hijo de Audrey y Smith Lombardi, piloto conocido en toda la galaxia, 24 años eres el más alto del equipo, también se que antes de la guerra de los anglars salias con una gata llamada Katt Monroe, la cual dejaste justo antes de la guerra de los Anglars. Has estado dos veces en prisión y el se te solicito servicio en el equipo Star Fox. Y para tu pregunta, si se que quieren, quieren saber como eliminar a Tecuxclan, conocido popularmente como "el virus"

Falco solo se quedo en silencio con la cabeza baja

En eso Fox tomo la palabra, si es justo eso lo que queremos saber.

El oráculo continuo, pues deben saber que una fuerza mitológica no es fácil de vencer, Tecuxclan ya se ha manifestado de diferentes formas. Sin embargo su forma actual es mucho más peligrosa que nunca y nunca morirá al menos que Las tres piezas milenarias sean portadas por un descendiente de Saak, sin embargo el amuleto fue perdido en la catástrofe, ese es una de las piezas milenarias, es capaz de dar el poder de los cuatro elementos de la vida y asi mantener el equilibrio. El Segundo es el báculo de Krazoa que se encuentra en Sauria, en lo mas recóndito del palacio Krazoa, El tercero es el arco de quetzalcoalt que se encuentra en Amarok, o sea la tierra, esta reliquia solo aparece cuando, dos veces al año la serpiente baja de la pirámide y el arco aparece en la pirámide. Con todo esto se forma el sello milenario, capaz de encerrar a Tecuxclan, pero solo lo que lo hizo en un principio, lo eliminara.

Todos que habían oído se quedaron preguntándose de a que se refería con "lo que lo hizo es lo único que lo destruirá"

Es lo único que puedo decir dijo, el oráculo.

Ahora, tenemos que encontrar al descendiente de Saak.

Eso no será muy difícil, dijo el oráculo,

¿Que quiere decir? Pregunto Kaison.

Su alteza, dijo el oráculo dirigiéndose, parece que el descendiente de Saak esta justo frente a usted.

¿¡Usted!? Dijo Falco gritando

¡No cabeza de coco! Respondió el oráculo enojado, es el dijo apuntando con el baston

¿yo?!

* * *

bueno, lamento haberme tardado pero ya estoy en examenes y estoy muy estresado de todo lo que ha pasado y pues me tarde pero aqui esta el capitulo, disfrutenlo.


	10. La llegada de un querido amigo

**Todos los personajes de Star Fox pertenecen a Nintendo, Kaison Fixiel me pertenece a mi, mio es el tiempo que invierto y el videojuego. **

**Invitado especial: Howler O´donnell (pertenece exclusivamente a Fox Mccloude) odio arruinar la sorpresa pero tenia que ponerlo**

La tierra

7:00 pm

Un señor muy viejo en una cueva miraba expectante el calendario astronómico maya, era el dia 20 de septiembre del 2012 y según los mayas un nuevo cambio habría en la tierra como cuando los españoles llegaron a America, solo que este anunciaba la llegada de unos pocos que vendrían en paz, para bien no para mal.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que vendría sabia que los tendría que proteger en su estadia pues llegarían a buscar el arco de Saak que estaba donde, cada dos años la serpiente baja de su pirámide y el arco de Saak quedaba desprotegido.

El era el oráculo de la tierra y como el planeta era protector de una reliquia su deber era muy grande, además era el único que sabia con certeza cierta que seres del espacio llegaban a la tierra, también sabia que existía un solo dios con quien el se comunicaba y hacia caso a su mandato. Sin embargo la gente no sabia de su existencia, la gente era terca y un cambio como ese no lo soportarían. Aunque la tierra era el planeta mas antiguo que existía, no era el de la raza mas inteligente (sin ofender a nadie pero creo que comparada con Corneria o Cerinia asi seria)

Era un planeta que guardaba secretos y todos ellos estaban en… no logro terminar porque una sombra lo agarro desprevenido y la vela se apago…

Cerinia

3:00 pm Tiempo ceriniano

Lo tienes frente a tu nariz

Queeeee?

El dedo del oráculo quedo frente a Fox que ni se percato de nada.

-¿El?- Dijo Falco, -vaya yo decía que Mccloud tenía algo raro pero no que fuera un mistico descendiente de un personaje bíblico-

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo de repente Krystal curiosa.

-Que si Mccloud significa Saak significa que Mc significa "I" en el alfabeto griego, del alfa al omega, el Mac es la letra I, o sea Isaak.

-Y como sabes todo eso- pregunto Kaison porque aunque llevaba poco tiempo en el equipo llevaba suficiente para saber que Falco no era el tipo que sabia de esas cosas aburridas.

-Hay mucho de mi vida que no sabes de mi- dijo Falco con una sonrisa.

-No hay que discutir sobre eso ahora- dijo el oráculo, -tienen que buscar la gema de Saak antes de que el virus la encuentre-

-¿esta aquí?- pregunto Slippy

-Siempre esta aquí- dijo con voz solemne el oráculo –tienen que encontrar la gema, te dara el poder de controlar la naturaleza, pero no sabemos donde esta-

-Según la leyenda Saak es capaz de tener visiones de las reliquias- todos se quedaron viendo fijamente a Fox que seguía teniendo la mirada perdida en una linterna de la cueva-

_En el subconsciente de Fox Mccloud_

Hijo, si estás viendo esto significa que ya descubriste que vienes de una familia milenaria, puse este recuerdo en tu subconsciente para cuando supieras todo sobre mi, y tu familia, veras eres de origen Sacristiano o sea que eres de Sacristian, el planeta milenario. En un tiempo, un pariente tuyo, no estoy seguro hace cuanto tiempo gobernaba el lugar junto a su hermano…

-"El virus"- pensó Fox para sus adentros. Siguio escuchando a su padre…

Tendras que prestar mucha atención a lo que te dice el oráculo de cada planeta, pues el tiene la pista para encontrar las reliquias, pero solo tu podras encontrarlo. Confio en ti hijo, y espero que algún dia pueda verte otra vez.

En eso todos habían tratado de despertarlo pero sin éxito, estaba como desmayado, en eso despertó de repente y vio a su alrededor, el oráculo acababa de salir y sus amigos también, solo Krystal estaba allí algo preocupada por el.

-Gracias a Dios que despertaste- dijo Krystal con una sonrisa- casi y tengo que darte respiración boca a boca porque seguías inconsciente.

-OK, entonces voy a seguir inconsciente- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa.

Ella riéndose le dio un beso, a lo que el respondio poniendose colorado.

En eso entro Falco y de repente le tiro una cubeta llena de agua a Fox sin decir ni pio al principio.

-¡Para que diablos fue eso!- casi le grito Fox que estaba hecho una sopa –No ves que ya me había despertado-

-Sí, , me di cuenta- Contesto Falco de lo mas tranquilo.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Fox enojado.

-Es que no sabes hace cuanto quería hacer eso- dijo Falco riéndose y empezando a correr de antemano.

Fox se quedo allí, tratando de mantenerse quieto, para sus adentros decía, -no vayas por él, ¡no vayas por él! ¡NO VAYAS POR ÉL!- Al final dijo en voz alta y empezando a correr –¡Maldita sea Lombardi!-

Mientras tanto, Falco había salido y Kaison le pregunto -¿Qué diablos paso?-

Falco dijo –Pues digamos que le tire el agua y ya estaba despierto-

-Pero no salió corriendo- dijo Slippy

-¿Eso crees?- dijo Falco mientras subia la mano y empezaba a contar de arriba hacia abajo, del 5 al 0

Cuando ya iba por el 2 empezo a correr y seguidamente Fox apareció fuera de la cueva y empezó a correr a Falco que parecía estar gozando con esto, siguieron así hasta que Kaison, harto, le pidió prestada su honda (hablo de la catapulta de mano, no de una moto) al guardia, cuyo nombre era Imok, agarro una piedra apunto a la pierna de Falco, espero que hubiera una raíz salteada de la tierra, y disparo. El resultado, Falco se desvio hacia un árbol y logro evitarlo pero no la raíz de este y cayó a tierra Fox, ni corto ni perezoso se lanzo encima de Falco y lo puso contra el árbol con una llave simple.

-Que rayos quieres- dijo Falco con un poco de dolor.

-No nada- dijo Fox mientras le hacia una seña a Slippy que automáticamente comprendió y lleno una cubeta con agua del riachuelo y se la llevaba a Fox, este, con un movimiento rápido libero a Falco quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta, solo para recibir un cubetazo de agua, cortesía de Slippy. Y así empezo una pelea de agua entre ellos cuando de repente Fox intentando darle a Falco, este se agacho y el agua fue a parar a Krystal.

-Ups- dijo Fox mientras se acercaba –Lo lamento

-Con que asi estamos jugando ¿eh?- dijo Krystal mientras agarraba una cubeta y vertía su contenido en Fox que empezó a llenar otra cubeta con agua cuando…

_Alguna parte del espacio Ceriniano_

Un portal se estaba abriendo dejando ver dos naves, un especie de Arwing de modelo anterior y un viejo _Zeta Caze_, usado por la milicia Corneriana antes de las guerras de Lylat. Esta era la conversación que se oia entre los dos pilotos.

-¿Qué diablos hacemos en Cerinia, J?-

-Vi peligro cerca de la cueva del oráculo de Cerinia, hay que ir-

_De vuelta en la tierra_

La vela se prendió súbitamente en la cueva del oráculo

-Buenas noches, disculpe que lo haya agarrado así pero necesito hablar con usted, es sobre un extraño...-

-¿Virus?- dijo el oráculo

-Si asi es, un virus que ha estado afectando en todo el sistema Lylat y también en Solaria- dijo un lobo gris con traje militar.

-Lo se, la pregunta es que haces tu aquí- respondió vehemente el oráculo

-Vengo a investigar, y tu eres el único en este mundo que nos puedes ayudar -¿verdad?

-Si, asi es, pero dime cual es tu nombre-

-Howler- contesto –Howler O´Donnel.

* * *

Bueno hice este capítulo mientras estoy con mis abuelos y hay muchos zancudos !Ya no aguanto¡

Pero espero que haya gustado, y si no, comenten en que debo mejorar,

Por cierto gracias a Ray Wolf Aran que fue el **"UNICO"** que me dejo un review. Y espero que hayan mas en la próxima.

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Y si me disculpan, ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE GALLO QUE NO ME DEJA EN PAZ!

Adios


End file.
